


Eye

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Soulmates. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will could see how his soulmate was feeling in the colours of his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my story a day month.  
> The third soulmate AU I've written.

When Will was eleven his left eye went completely black. No one knew what it meant.

His soulmate was still alive. If they had died, it would have become clear. So what had happened?

For three years it stayed that way, clashing with the blue of his right one, and he’d long since become convinced it was permanent.

Then, shortly after turning fourteen, it started to face into a dark brown. And Will was so relieved he started to cry right in the middle of class, which was not a good way to start of high school right after moving to a new city.

When Will was finishing up his freshman year, after the colour settled for what he assumed was another three years, he checked it in a compact before his geometry final out of habit, and saw that it had turned into a soft honey brown.

From there it started to change steadily. Every few days the colour would shift just enough to become noticeable. It was a slow process, but it was something.

It was the middle of the summer in the early hours of the morning when Will couldn’t sleep, that he checked his eye in the bathroom mirror, leaning over the counter to get his nose right up to the mirror, that he saw his eye was a soft pink, just enough to give the whites a bloodshot tint.

Who exactly did his soulmate have a crush on? It certainly couldn’t be him. They hadn’t met yet. And it was his soulmate.

He threw himself on the couch in a huff and turned on a Disney movie.

His older sister asked him the next day what had been bothering him. He just shrugged and grumbled and walked away.

He noticed after the first few times it had happened that the pink was always followed by a dark grey. And, though it was mixed with a sense of relief, he hated that his soulmate was being hurt.

On the first day of school he checked his eye, Lou Ellen remarking, as she always did, that he was more obsessed with his compact than Drew Tanaka.

It was yellow. Not the yellow that mixed with other colours that usually accompanied the first day of school. Just a pure, terrified yellow.

Why was his soulmate so scared?

He touched his cheek, just under his eye, as he often did, and whispered, “it’s okay. I’m here.” A part of him, the part that still watched Disney movies when he was upset, believed it really helped. But the colour didn’t change. It never did.

In study hall that day, he saw a dark cloud of a boy sitting in the back corner. And he couldn’t help but stare as he found his spot next to Lou Ellen. The boy just commanded his attention, though no one else seemed to even notice he was there.

“Who’s that?”

“Who?”

He directed Lou Ellen to the boy.

“Oh. No idea. Freshman.”

He found out at lunch, when he sat at the table next to his with Reyna, that his name was Nico, and he had a slight accent.

“Your eye is pink.”

“What?” Nico pulled out a compact and check it, moving his bangs out of the way. He looked around to see who it was, and Will looked down.

“Nico huffed and will peaked at him. “Figures. He’s not here. Must be looking at someone else.”

Will pulled out his compact. His eye faced from blue to grey. Hope to sadness.

Was he? Could he be?

He looked up at Nico.

“Now it’s blue.”

Nico looked in his compact and scoffed. “Whatever.” He shoved it violently into his bag. “I hope he’s very happy with whomever he’s into.”

This was it. His soulmate sat right across from him, his back to him, talking to Reyna about him.

Reyna looked up at Will, and he gave her a smile and a wave. They knew each other, after all. It would be weird to avoid her.

Nico turned around to look at him, and his heart skipped, his hand stopping, fingers curling, his smile faltering.

Nico’s eye pulsed yellow before turning blue.

Will broke out into a grin. It was him.

Nico raised a brow. He looked like he was going to say something when Cecil sat down in front of him, breaking their eye contact. He shrugged and turned back around.

“Dude, what has you so giddy?”

Will didn’t answer. A thousand different things were running through his head.

Nico’s eye must have been going crazy, because Reyna was laughing.

 

As it turned out, approaching Nico was hard. He was always with someone.

Jason, junior class president.

Percy, swim team captain.

Annabeth, mathlete captain.

Frank, ROTC sergeant major.

Reyna, Colour and winter guard captain.

For someone who looked like he listened to My Chemical Romance, and wrote poetry, he sure had a lot of bright, successful friends. It made Will wonder what amazing thing he did.

He saw him a few times at the mall. Once he was with a punk girl Will was sure was the leader of his little sisters girl scout troup.

Every other time he was with a younger girl, holding hands with her. Which made no sense, because Will had heard him refer to his soulmate, to Will, as “he”.

Then again, the girl might not be a girl at all.

She (She? He’d call her she for the time being) giggled, pointing at his eye. “Your soulmate’s frustrated.

Will wanted to cheer. Not his girlfriend!

Nico groaned. “He’s so moody. It’s driving me crazy.

The girl smiled. “You’re one to talk.”

He reached over and mussed up her hair, making her giggle.

Now that he knew they weren’t together, he found their antics kind of cute.

“Oh.” She pointed to his eye. “Pink.”

Will dove into the closest store.

He looked around to see which one it was.

Cards sat in displays behind the counter, and decks in front. Another wall was entirely comic books, the third figurines. And there was a door that opened to some stairs. The sign above it read “game room”.

How had Will never been in here?

Was that a mint condition Captain Picard figure?

$250,000. Yikes. No thank you.

He let out his breath. There was no chance Hot Topic would come in here.

Then he saw Nico’s picture on the wall in a frame that read “Mytho Magic Champion”.

He was a massive nerd, too? How had Will only learned of his existence recently?

“I’m gonna check for any new cards Wanna come in?”

Will grabbed a comic from the wall, peeking at them from over the top.

The girl made a face, sticking out her tongue. “Ugh, no. It smells like sweat and misogyny in there.”

Nico laughed. “Suit yourself.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll meet you in front of the froyo place.”

Will ducked behind the comic when Nico walked in.

As soon as his footsteps stopped, Will pulled out his compact, intending to use it to peek at him, but he caught sight of his eye. It was pink.

He turned around to see who Nico was staring at, and locked eyes with him, freezing.

Nico’s face turned red, his eye pulsating rapidly pink, blue, pink, orange, pink, yellow, pink, green, love, hope, love, desire, love, fear, love, determination, love.

Will could only imagine the yellow his eye was.

He turned to run, but Will was faster. He hooked his arm around Nico’s waist, pulling him into his chest.

“Don’t run.” His heart was pounding into Nico’s back.

Nico stood completely still, holding his breath.

“I like you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re the Mytho Magic champion.” He looked up at the picture.

Nico put his face in his hands. “Oh god.”

Will smiled. “I know you’re friends with a lot of successful people. I know you’re sad a lot. I know crowds scare you. I know you hate being alone. I know, late at night, your emotions go crazy.”

Nico was shaking.

“I’m going to let you go. Please don’t run away.”

Will unwrapped his arm, and stepped back, prepared for Nico to to make a run for it.

But he didn’t. He just stood there with his back to Will.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks, but you’re always with someone.”

“You’re annoying perceptive.”

Will laughed. “That sounds so much better than creepy.”

Nico shook his head. “It’s not creepy. You should hear what Piper said about Jason when they first hooked up.”

The president of the humane society at their school. God, Nico’s friends were terrifying.

“Besides.” Nico pulled his shoulders up. “I know you’re actually scared all the time, even though you smile a lot. And you get really jealous, and you’re excitable, and a romantic.

Will was grinning, his fingers twitching as he forced them to stay at his sides. He bounced from foot to foot. “So, do you wanna go out some time? Soon? Some time soon?”

Nico nodded stiffly.

Will cheered, throwing his hands in the air. He hugged Nico.

And, in a motion that was a surprise to himself, he kissed him. It was just a peck, but it sent a shock through his chest, making him gasp.

Nico stared up at him, his eyes wide. Will took notice, for the first time, that his other one was brown.

“Oops.”

Nico started laughing, leaning his head on Will’s chest, vibrating.

Will burried his face in Nico’s hair, sighing, smiling into him.

This doof was his soulmate. Fuck he was lucky.


End file.
